guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. Welcome back Nice to see your name on recent changes again :] — Skuld 07:28, 17 November 2006 (CST) :Thank you very much! I love to be editing the wiki again! It's good to be here and I hope that all of the people from good old times will be active too. Now I'll go play some GW too, but I'll be back creating the skill quick references later. -- (talk) 07:30, 17 November 2006 (CST) Mithran's user page Hi, there, I made my user page based on yours, but I used Wiki code instead of HTML for user boxes and made them with fixed sizes. I also added user categories, but hidding their templates with CSS, so altought my page appears in those categories, I have my own 'category boxes'. I hope you get spare time to seek my page for those changes and like them. Mithran 19:39, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Oh, sorry, about the icon, I though that 'do not use my icon' was meat so people do not use as it were theirs, but I used specifically saying that icon is you, linking to your user page. If I use the 'do not use gem icon' that resembles a 'forbidden' signal, that would look more like 'not based on gem page', but my page is based in yours so I, I, I... :S ... loop error . Mithran 09:53, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::The 'don't use my icon' was ment so that no one uses it for anything. PanSola got a special permission once for personal reasons, but I would really like others not to use it, although the icon would look really great as it does on your user page. I am aware of the low quality of the no-gem icon, but I'll do a better quality version myself today. -- (talk) 04:56, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::I left if for later and forgot about it. I have bad memory because I never eat fish (no, I'm not joking). I removed your icon, now there is nothing in the 'based in gem's page' box, because I will not use an icon with a 'forbidden' sing over it. If you want me to try another one without the forbidden brand I would try for you. (If I remember and have time, XD). Mithran 18:41, 3 December 2006 (CST) Oh bleep I've been using IE6 for most of my wiki activity, and for personal reasons can't upgrade to IE7. One of the bugs is when I click the link http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=%22Stand_Your_Ground%21%22&diff=0&oldid=418009 in my email, it instead redirects me to a page titled Stand Your Ground!. Being tired of this, I decided to make that page redirect to the "Stand Your Ground!" article... and it kinda went boom. I'm not completely sure what happened, but here's the history of that page. I thought I might test it out by clicking the link in my email again and it showed me a page with random history dif stuff from the "Stand Your Ground!" article! (I didn't mean to do that, I wanted a link to the main SYG page.) Not knowing if I was messing with the actual SYG page, I wiped the redirect... and now that I've stopped panicing, it seems like there's been no damage to the actual SYG page. Could I impose on you to confirm this and possibly find out what went wrong? I'd really like a way around that link-following bug... And appologies in advance for any damage caused. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:50, 23 November 2006 (CST) :Nothing has been damaged. :) But now I need to run so I'll need to take a better look on what you did later. Cu in 1-2 hours! -- (talk) 01:30, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::Heh, thanks for checking. I'm just glad to have someone I can bring these things to. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:06, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::I tried to look at what you've done, but as the article was deleted, I can't. Anyway, if you manage to break something, don't worry. We have a lot of active contributors who know how to fix things. -- (talk) 05:49, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::Oh wow, you're right. Someone got to that delete tag faster than I would have thought. --Armond Warblade (talk) 10:39, 25 November 2006 (CST) 07:43, 23 November 2006 rev 1) #REDIRECT "Stand Your Ground!" 07:44, 23 November 2006 rev 2) 11:23, 25 November 2006 rev 3) 11:32, 25 November 2006 Fyren deleted Stand Your Ground! (content was: ' ' (and the only contributor was 'Armond')) — Skuld 10:52, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Well, I can't spot a mistake here, but I created Stand Your Ground! as a redirect page as we have redirects without the quotation marks for other shouts too. -- (talk) 10:58, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::The big thing I have is that if I click the history link in my email to try to see who did what to the page, it brings me to that error page. I was trying to make it so the error page would redirect to the correct history page... or something. Is there any way we can do that? You people know the code better than I do :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 13:03, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::I don't even know where you get that e-mail from. If it is a wiki generated autoemail noting you of edits or something, it can easily be fixed by Fyren or someone. You might want to note him of this discussion. -- (talk) 14:48, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::Yeah, that's exactly the one I meant. I'' let him know then, though it could just be an IE thing... Also, the open and close parenthases get lost in following the link. --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:45, 25 November 2006 (CST) Userpage Prince Morda No, I don't mind, as you have mentioned it on your user page Morda. 12:49, 4 December 2006 (CST) Renamed skills and redirects I was just looking for a mysterius skill called Shameful Waste, and only after some time found out that it's now called Wastrel's Collapse. This might not be the right place to ask this, but since you renamed the page and are also an admin: Is there any particular reason we don't redirect in those cases? It seems it couldn't hurt to have those in place. DeepSearch 04:47, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Our redirect stance has softened of late, looking over GuildWiki:Redirect. I presume Shameful Waste was the preview event name for the skill. If so I wouldn't have a problem with you creating a redirect for it (I suppose you could say it's a common misnomer). --Xasxas256 05:12, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm sure the redirects would have their use as long as they are deleted when the next campaign is out. They should probably have a category like Category:Renamed skills, so they could be easily managed. What comes to adminship, I'm not one of them. -- (talk) 05:38, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::With our current revised policy on redirects it would be entirely reasonable for the redirect to exist indefinitely. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:33, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::Ok, thanks for the info, I added redirects for both Shameful Waste and Revitalize. Sorry for the mistake about being an admin Gem. You signature icon just makes you look so important ;) DeepSearch 06:47, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::::Hehe, no problem. :) Actually, if you didn't read the thing below, some people think I should be one. We'll see... -- (talk) 06:59, 5 December 2006 (CST) Nomination Looking at the above you're almost there! Are you sure you don't want to be nominated? There isn't really anyone currently in GuildWiki:Requests for adminship who's can step in if the powers that be decided we need another admin...you could be the next chosen one! --Xasxas256 05:12, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Hmmmmmm.... Now that I got my laptop repaired and I'm actually playing the game, I could probably use the admin tools to help the wiki more than I could have previously. I am honoured that I've been suggested a few times (seriously or not) and this time I would not turn the nomination down. If someone nominates me now or in the near future, it is up to the other guildwikians to decide whether I should take the role or not. -- (talk) 05:38, 5 December 2006 (CST) Greyscale pics Hey thanks for the info on the greyscale pics. I guess the greys are only for Elites, huh? I was hoping to use this format for all skills. I'm trying to get stuff unlocked for heroes, of course. Just a side note that would've saved me a bit of high blood pressure :D. I wish you'd made a note that you moved my question. The first thing I saw after checking the history was that you'd deleted the question, argh. I was a little ticked til I scrolled down and saw you'd just moved it. I figured the best place to ask was in the relevent "conversation". Should I always ask questions at the bottom of a user talk page? Thanks again for the file name convention. Flesh Over Steel 23:40, 6 December 2006 (CST) :I don't know much about the greyscale pics, I don't use them myself so I'll let Gem answer that but yes, you always start a new section down the bottom of a talk page. Particularly when the discussion page in question has a big grey box with "Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page." and an oversized exclamation mark written in it!!! (Like Gem's does) :P :P :P Maybe Gares should invest in one of those! --Xasxas256 00:00, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::Ah, but it's not oversized. If you hover your mouse over it it only shows up as medium-sized. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:34, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::As far as I know the grayscales only exist for the elite skills. The reason I moved the question was that it was a new topic, not continuation of the old one and the old one was so old and buried that Gares might have missed you question. It's generally better to start a new section for a new topic. -- (talk) 03:12, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::Thanks for the help. I thought my question was more of a side question for the topic and the talk was only 3-4 days old. I'm still new to this and now that I think about it, it would be alot easier for the User to find new stuff if it's constantly at the bottom (or top like some message boards). I'll keep that in mind for the future. ::::What's the recommended way to convert pics to greyscale? I have a friend with Photoshop which should be able to convert to greyscale. From Gares's page (#12) it sounds like the greyscale versions of skills would be nice to have again. Flesh Over Steel 09:06, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::::I can't remember how the images were converted, but there are several easy ways. Ask from the one who uploaded the existing grayscale images. -- (talk) 09:33, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I found the normal skill icons from User:Craw/Unlocks. They use a slightly different naming convention. Instead og "Gr" they are "GR" with a capital r. -- (talk) 17:13, 7 December 2006 (CST) Credit where credit is due Sorry about that. I added a response. Should I put credits on the article or discussion page? I'll get better as people inform me of proper etiquette and stardard conventions. Flesh Over Steel 12:10, 7 December 2006 (CST) :Learning every single part of the wiki etiquette is going to take long as it has been formed during the operation time of the wiki and is not well documented. You'll learn it one poece at a time. Try looking other user pages for ideas and help. The credit note is usually put on the top or bottom of the user page, not the talk page. A small note is sufficient, you don't need a large box or anything. :When having a conversation, you are usually supposed to stay on one talk page, not go back and forth, so let's continue on your talk page. I have it on my watch list so I will notice all edits on that page. -- (talk) 12:27, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::Done and done.Flesh Over Steel 18:13, 7 December 2006 (CST) Boxes w/ rounded edges Will those scale automagically, or do I have to manually edit the code each time? Thanks, --Blastedt(Talk) 19:05, 9 December 2006 (CST) :I would think that everything would scale automatically if you tell it how many pixels it should be in whatever direction, but then I don't have much experience with scalings on the wiki... Armond ::Does _what_ autoscale? The boxes themselves autoscale if you set their width to a percentage of the screen, but stay constant if you set the width to a certain pixel width. If you mean the corners, I have no clue. :) -- (talk) 06:35, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::If I fill in text, will it explode if I put too much in? :P --Blastedt(Talk) 09:21, 16 December 2006 (CST) Show/Hide Boxes Just a question about the hide/show boxes. Do they show on your browser? I'm just curious because it inspired me to work my whole page like it but it doesn't show on some browsers. Any idea? The coding is "div class="Nav...."". I'm trying to fix it and now it's gone on my page :s. -jonny5v 14:27, 12 December 2006 (CST) :More detail on the use of the NavFrame boxes can be found on Wikipedia. The code requires that the browser used has both CSS and Javascript turned on. If they are turned off, then the boxes won't work. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:36, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::Do you know how to turn them on in either Firefox or IE? It works here for me, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Mzajac/Soviet-legacy_AFV_Navbox Working Boxes, but it doesn't work on my page. -jonny5v 14:53, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::If it works for you on the other site, and you're using the same browser at both, then the problem is more likely either an error in the formatting of the code you've used, or an error in GuildWiki. I haven't heard any other complaints about the programming for it here, so I would first suggest comparing your code to the code used on the wikipedia page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:19, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::That was the first thing I tested. My code is passable for the navigation. I copied and pasted the other code onto GuildWiki and it didn't work here. So I assume it's a GuildWiki error. So then I went to test it on Wikipedia and my show/hide menu's worked :O. :s -jonny5v 15:21, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::Odd, I just checked, and those links work for me on your user page (although the spacing is a bit off). Can you link to where you posted your code on Wikipedia, and where on GW you posted their sample code? :::::Which browser(s) are you using? Which versions of those browsers? --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:27, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::I didn't actually post the code, I just previewed it and it didn't work. I'm using the latest version of Firefox. Still can't find out whats wrong :(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Jonny5v My page working on wikipedia. It works with a little glitches because of the files and everything. But the basics work fine. -jonny5v 15:37, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Easy to solve. The code only works with one of the GuildWiki skins. Go to your preferences and change your skin to 'MonoBook'. The necessary stuff was only installed to that skin. -- (talk) 16:04, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Well, the boxes appeared, but I still dont have the show/hide feature :(. -jonny5v 16:07, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Got it, just had to restart the browser :). Thanks for all the help. -jonny5v 16:12, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Your user page works just as you would like it to on my Opera, FireFox and IE7. Check that you have javascript enabled from your browser preferences and you are really using the MonoBook skin. You might also need to clear your cache. Remember to wait a while. The javascript takes a while to load, so the page will show without the show/hide stuff at first and loads them after some time. Okay. Great! -- (talk) 16:13, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::Thanks for the ideas. I spent all morning trying to figure out what I did wrong. I love the boxes so much that I want everyone to see them so I put a 'walkthrough' on my page on how to fix that problem. Thank you again :). -jonny5v 16:35, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::One small hint: Indent your reply one more time than the message which you are replying to. :) I fixed your earlier replies on this page. -- (talk) 16:36, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::Okie. I just got lazy :p. Thanks for all the help :). -jonny5v 16:54, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::::The default GameWikis skin should work now as well. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:59, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::It does work but the layout is different. It's more of a simple version of 'MonoBook'. -jonny5v 17:26, 12 December 2006 (CST) Gem, do you know how to center and left align everything in the Show/Hide boxes. Basically I want it all to be in the center of the box, but left aligned within the center. It would make everything look smoother. Thanks in advance. — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] 13:21, 14 December 2006 (CST) :You would have to put style="text-align: left;" in the element that you want to be left aligned. It really depends which element you want to be left-aligned. Looking at your user page, they all look left aligned! I'm not sure if you've already made changes or if I just can't see what you're trying to change. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 15:41, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::Thank you Biro :). Btw, I used some of your icons along with crediting you :). Thanks. Didn't work. The page is there. I want the tags to be listed right and the names listed to the left. Anyway to do that?:s. — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] 23:16, 14 December 2006 (CST) :You could try to make a table inside the box and divide those things int otwo cells. The other cell with alignment to left and the other with alignment to right. -- (talk) 03:19, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::Ah, I didn't realise that that was what you wanted to do Jonny5v, but it looks fine now :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:17, 16 December 2006 (CST) :::Yup, looks great. -- (talk) 18:55, 16 December 2006 (CST) Credits Sorry, I only mentioned credits on the bottom of my user page, I didn't know that it is necassary to place credits on every place u use the boxes, but i'll change it Prince Morda 10:29, 14 December 2006 (CST) :Well, I already changed it :p User page and sig Gem, miten teen oman userpage sivun? :P Ja miten saan ton signaturen tohon perään mukaan? :Moi. Oman sivusi löydät klikkaamalla nimeäsi oikeassa yläkulmassa loggattuasi sisään. Se on User:Blithe. Aluksi se on täysin tyhjä. Jos kopioit koodia ulkoasua varten muilta, muista laittaa krediitit. Sigin saat neljällä aallolla ( ~~~~ ). -- (talk) 12:18, 21 December 2006 (CST)